Immortals Four: It's All Greek To Me
by PrettyANZAFan
Summary: The Immortals Four are a group of 4 Immortals who have been born and are brothers. A prophecy has foretold of darkness should one of them be killed. It's up to the Highlander and Co. to seek the Immortals Four and do what they can to keep that from happ
1. Chapter 1

"The Immortals Four: It's All Greek To Me"

Rated M(for language, abuse, maybe sex of the slash variety)

Comments: Okay, I'm ignoring the fact that Richie died, which means I'm ignoring the final season. Also, in reference to the HL movies- THERE IS ONLY ONE! Long live Connor MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod!

Characters: Cannon and original

Summary: The Immortals Four are just a myth. But when that myth comes to life in the form of four very dangerous individuals it's up to MacLeod and his friends to keep a dark prophecy from coming true.

Disclaimer: Highlander and the concepts of Immortality sadly do not belong to me.

------

**Rules an Immortal Must Live By:**

1. All fights must be evenly matched, as in one on one

2. Do not, unless in danger yourself, kill either your student or teacher

3. Do not behead a pre-Immortal nor force Immortality upon them

4. Avoid fighting around Mortals when possible

5. Do not work with Mortals to kill fellow Immortals

6. The killing of any Mortals and Immortals on Holy Ground is strictly forbidden

**Rules the Immortals Four Must Live By:**

There is only one rule. Survive by any means necessary. They are not bound by the same rules and consequences that other Immortals are held to. They will not receive any form of punishment for going against these rules.

**Who Are The Immortals Four:**

"Two have hair the color of the earth

Three have eyes to match

Two have hair blacker than a starless sky at night

One has eyes the color of the blue sea just before a storm

The first is fill with rage and violence, yet appears serene

The second seems like a child, but is a Hunter stalking its Prey

The third has no real worries nor concerns, lives to live life

The last, the fourth has been left hollow inside."

---_translated in 1639 from Latin _

End of file

-----

Joe Dawson rubbed at his eyes tiredly as he finished reading the file. It was the only file that the Watchers had in the Archives on the greatest myth of all of the Immortal myths. The only file from over several millennia of research. It was pitiful, really what with literally thousands of Watchers over the years gathering enormous amounts of information. He knew though, that this was the main reason that so many Watchers longed to learn more about the Immortals Four. With there being so little known about them, the mystery surrounding them was that much more intriguing.

With a sigh, Joe cleared his current search and began a new one. He typed in the name 'Luther'. Although the man had been dead for several years now, the Watchers never stopped researching him. Nor the others who had died. Files were constantly being updated as more information was discovered about a particular Immortal. Sometimes the identity of an Immortal was not readily known. There were also instances where an Immortal would go into hiding or even change their appearance. This meant almost constant changes in many files. That was why so many Watchers chose to work in Research and the Archives as opposed to a field commission.

And since MacLeod had had some encounters with the other Immortal, Joe liked to look up the file now and then to see what else the troublesome man had been into.

The first link caught his attention as it was a new link. **'Luther--Papadikis, Tristan'**

He opened the file with a curiosity born of many years as a Watcher. It had been a brief encounter, according to the two Watchers who had observed the fight. It had taken place in a glade about three years before Luther beheaded Rebecca. The only reason, both Watchers claimed, that Tristan did not kill Luther was because some Mortals had happened by the scene and interrupted the battle. As he had thought, Tristan's identity had not be known at the time.

He clicked open Tristan's folder and studied the picture, He saw a young, rather attractive man appearing to be about twenty-one with blue-tinted black hair. He was fairly small in size and build, probably only about 5'4" and weighing about 130 pounds.

There was a link to his previous Watcher, Matt Randall, so Joe opened the link. There was something about Tristan that piqued his interest; he just did not know what.

He read through some of the journal entries but all he noticed were holes where vital information should have been. In fact, it seemed as if Randall had often lost track of his Immortal, which was probably one of the reason for his reassignment to Research. It was not until he reached an entry dated just a few weeks after Duncan had told Anne that he was Immortal that he stumbled upon something odd.

**"I just don't get it. I know that Tristan made plans to go to Greece. I was there when ****he bought the damned tickets! He always go home on his name day. He's done it ****everyyear for the last 200 years. So why is he in Paris? Why is he hanging around ****Duncan MacLeod? And why is he calling himself Jayden? He's never done that before!**

**The weird thing is, he's not even acting like himself. At least a dozen pretty girls have ****gone by and he hasn't even glanced their way. It's as if he has undergone a personality ****change. I just don't get it."**

He read several more entries dated over the next two weeks about Tristan's seemingly peculiar behavior. He had gone so far as to remove the dye from his hair, dressed in tee-shirts and jeans instead of Gucci, walked instead of rode his BMW motorcycle and even gave up meat. In short, he had created a totally new identity for himself and his Watcher was in shock. But why? By the time his Watcher had returned to his Massachusetts post, Tristan had dropped the Jayden persona and the poor bedraggled Watcher had not bothered to include those entries in the files. Not only did it show an incomplete look at just who Tristan Papadikis was, it was also against Watcher Protocol. Everything that a Watcher observed was supposed to be recorded and documented. No wonder the guy had been reassigned.

Joe noticed that Tristan's next Watcher, Sara Mitchell, was actually the one to obtain the journals and update the files. She at least had attempted to do her job. He clicked on the link to read her entries. It was definitely interesting.

**"Randall was right in the fact that Tristan seems to have multiple personalities. Just last week while doing some research so I could 'get a feel' for my Immortal, I discovered that he has created three other identities, each with their own distinct personalities.**

**1. Jayden: He seems to be forlorn and sad most of the time. His emotions run high to the point where he has crying spells for no apparent reason. It's as if he believes that all of the problems of the world rest on his shoulders.**

**2. Draco: At times, I think that he is child-like, but he is cunning and carries a gun with him and he enjoys terrorizing dogs. Also, he is an excellent swordsman.**

**3. Niholas: This is the most dangerous of the personalities. He stalks his prey and plays with them the way a cat would a mouse, torturing them before he kills them. He has taken many heads and he always says the same thing before he deals the final blow; 'You should have left Jayden alone. He is to be let be.' He kills for Jayden. **

**This does not make sense. But what is even more puzzling is that as Tristan, he does not even seem to be aware of the other personalities running amok inside him. I think the answers to all my questions lie in the sealed files. The ones that James Horton had sealed. There is something strange going on. Something that I'm afraid will affect us all."**

A frown formed on Joe's face as he read that entry. Multiple personalities were not unheard of in Immortals. But all experienced Watchers agreed that there was always a reason; a Dark Quickening, a Light Quickening, too many Quickenings or a traumatic experience. Yet it seemed as if Tristan's had simply appeared.

_But why would the records be sealed?_

He opened the link to Tristan's bio page. "DOB- 1684. First Death- 1705. Age at Death- 21. Current Age- 321. Place of Birth- Crete, Greece. First Beheading- 1783. Hmm, there's nearly 80 years between his First Death and his First Beheading. While not unheard of, it is unusual. And there's no mention of how he died or who trained him."

He sat back, contemplating the screen. In bold red print, a link labeled "SEALED" caught his eye. Unfortunately, he did not have the proper codes to be able to open the file. Why were the files sealed? Generally, unless there was a really good reason (such as the Legend of the Methuselah's Stone, or Legend of Methos), files were not sealed. Yet the head of the Watchers Society had sealed the files, presumably at Horton's request. But why?

He copied down all of the information that he needed and cleared his search and the computer's history. Packing up his notes, he decided that he had spent enough time in the Archives for one day. As he made his way to his car one thing was clear.

There was a mystery that he had to solve. And he was going to need help.

-----


	2. Chapter 2

"It's All Greek To Me" Part 2

-----

Joe looked down at the notes that he had on Tristan. He had arrived home too late to call MacLeod and so had waited until morning to do anything. All he knew so far was that Tristan had been the son of a Greek politician named Papadikis over 300 years ago and had several properties in Europe and the US.

What irked him the most was that someone just that morning had gone and "edited" the files. Now all that they included were the bare facts and a list (with no pictures) of the Immortals that Tristan had beheaded. There were not even any dates or locations given for anything. Mitchell was right. Something was going on.

And so, he waited for MacLeod.

Duncan MacLeod. He had changed a good deal in the last several years. They all had.

Methos, Connor and Amanda all lived close by. The Day of the Quickening was drawing near and they all wanted to be as close as possible.

The two Scotsmen had opened up a bookstore with Methos and Amanda had a legitimate job. She was living with Nick in an apartment only an hour away. Connor and his blind lover, Jason lived on the floor above Duncan at the dojo. Methos was once again teaching at the University Duncan taught at and had an on-campus residence. Richie lived with Michelle just a little ways out of town and the two came by often for visits.

Many other of their friends came by often. They could all feel the pull of the Quickening. It was only natural that their fear of what may come was drawing them closer together.

"Hey Joe!" Duncan called out as he, with Connor, Methos and Amanda in tow, walked through the door.

The old man wasted no time. "What can you tell me about Tristan Papadikis?" He received three blank stares and barely even noticed that Methos was raiding the fridge for a beer.

"Well," Amanda replied. "We met a **Jayden** Papadikis several years back." She set herself down across from her grey-hared friend. "And he was an arrogant prick who thought that since he was Greek we should all worship him as if he were a god."

With a dry chuckle, Connor piped up, "Yeah, that about sums it up. I can't say that I'm disappointed that he was only around for a few weeks. Jason was the only one of us who liked him."

The younger Highlander frowned at his Watcher. "Why do you want to know about Jayden?" His memories of the younger Immortal were not of the pleasant sort.

Jayden had shown up unexpectedly in Paris just days before Anne had arrived. Connor had arrived, bringing Jason to meet him. The two clansmen had gone to Darius' old church to visit the other Immortal's grave and had met him there. The next two weeks had not gone well. Jayden had been rude and ill-mannered. Everything had to be just so; he craved attention, particularly from Duncan. Amanda had popped by to meet Jason and to comfort Duncan. Something about her irked Jayden and he had attacked her many times, calling her a slut and a whore. Duncan and Connor had both had enough after a few days of that and had kicked him out of their lives; although they did leave him with a broken nose.

No, those were not pleasant memories. Jayden had been too self-centered to suit them and they all hoped to never encounter him again.

"I was doing some research," Joe explained, drawing Duncan out of his memories. "…when I came across his file. At least two of his Watchers over the last few years have been convinced that he has multiple personalities, two of which are dangerous. What's even more confusing is that after I left yesterday, most of his files were erased and then there's the fact that many of his files are sealed.

"He has used at least four different aliases to identify himself, each with their own personalities. Tristan, Draco, Niholas and Jayden. When I tried to search the other aliases today, I came up with nothing. It's like they don't exist!"

"Maybe they just put his real name, then."

"No," Methos said, setting his empty beer bottle on the table. "Aliases are **ALWAYS** included. Sometimes, it's the only way to track an Immortal."

Joe continued, seeing that he had their full attention. "And the craziest thing is, when he's going by Niholas, he kills on **JAYDEN'S** behalf. It's as if he's protecting Jayden."

Opening up the laptop Joe had brought, Methos began to type away. Over the years he had learned many skills; hacking was just one of them. In a few minutes, while the other sipped their drinks, he let out a whistle.

"I think I know why the records were sealed. Ever hear of the Immortals Four?" he asked as he turned the screen so they all could see.

There were four pictures on the page. Four nearly identical, yet slightly different looking, young men. Each of the pictures was labeled, starting with the top left:

1: Niholas, Little Surrey England; 2:15 pm Jan 5 2004

2: Draco, London, England; 2:15 pm Jan 5 2004

3: Jayden, Manchester, England; 2:15 pm Jan 5 2004

4: Tristan, Portsmouth, OH, USA; 8:15 am Jan 4 2004

Underneath the pictures was a brief bio of the four men.

**:Born March 5-6, 1884 on the island of Crete in Greece to Athan and Iona of the Papadikis family. They lived on Crete except during the summer months when they visited family in Athens. In 1696 the Kurgan, who had been working as a body guard for the family, turned on them. He brutally raped and murdered all of the women in the house and killed the rest of the men. Athan returned home and was savagely attacked, sustaining a near deadly wound. The Kurgan took the four brothers, the only surviving children and left Crete. On the return trip to Russia, he forced himself on the four brothers and made them his slaves. It was not until their twenty-first birthday, March 1705 that he forced Immortality upon them.**

**In the winter of 1755, the four brothers attacked the Kurgan and escaped, fleeing to Crete. They had not yet figured out how many years had past and so could not understand why the members of the family that they encounter accused them of witchcraft and had to leave. **

**They left Greece to find a new home. Tristan left in 1788 to "find a new life" and did**

**not keep in touch with his brothers. Niholas, Jayden and Draco stayed together, settling in England where they still have property today.**

**By 1916, the government of Greece was in financial trouble, yet attempted to keep it quiet. The Papadikis brothers had amassed a substantial amount of money and with some shrewd dealing on Niholas' part, they purchased all of Crete, although the citizens still do not know. They do not know that when they are paying taxes that they are allowing the Papadikis to control their way of life. **

**The brothers have all amassed enough money to be set for centuries to come. They have property in Europe, Asia and North America.**

**Although they were separated for many years, Tristan was still linked to his brothers. He could feel their pains and sorrows. In 2004, while visiting their mother's grave,**

**he was reunited with his brothers. They all returned to the US together and are currently residing in East Lansing, MI.:**

There was even more on the four brothers, notes from different Watchers, all of whom were high up.

-----

_"Mitchell was getting too close to the truth. It is a shame that we had to 'cleanse'_

_her memory, but it was for the good of us all._

_Had it become know that the Immortals Four are real, Chaos would have ensued._

_Horton has done more research on the Immortals Four than anyone else alive. He _

_has generously paid to have ancient texts translated from ancient Greek so that we _

_might more fully understand why we must protect them, especially Jayden. The texts_

_tell of a terrible tragedy that, should it come true, everyone, Mortal and Immortal, will_

_be in grave danger and a cloak of darkness will descend on the world."_

-----

_"I wonder if there is a way to prevent the prophecy foretold from coming true? Horton_

_believes that Jayden is the key. I count myself fortunate that he has allowed me to view the translations. For some reason, he is most protective of anything to do with theImmortals Four._

_**The one with storm colored blue orbs and the blackest of hair, the cursed one with emptiness inside, is the core that bind the Immortals Four together. Should his head fall away from his person and his life force leave his body, the other three will join their powers and destroy all in their path, seeking out the ones who have taken away their reason for being. No one will be able to stop them.**_

_**Mortals will be subject to a reign of terror the likes of which this world has never known, lasting for centuries until the three are driven mad and destroy each other.**_

_Jayden must be kept safe. There is no doubt that he is the core. If he dies, Niholas, Draco and Tristan will destroy us all. No one will be safe._

_Horton is right. Jayden must be protected. That is why I have taken an oath to prevent_

_anyone from learning the truth."_

-----

Joe, Duncan, Amanda and Connor were silent as they listened to Methos read the text. A sense of foreboding had washed over them from the moment they had seen the pictures.

"I knew Kurgan was sick," Connor spoke at last. "But to rape children? That's twisted."

Amanda leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her drink. She frowned thoughtfully and replied. "I'm just surprised that it wasn't the cause of their First Deaths. I would think he would have torn them apart."

"Not if he intended on enslaving them and using their powers," Methos interjected. "I wouldn't be surprised if he knew the moment he saw them just what they were. He wanted them under his control and was willing to do whatever it took to keep them there. I guess he never thought that they would fight back though."

"Now all we have to do is find them." Joe got up to get himself a drink. This was all just too much. he had decided to research the Immortals Four on a whim; had he known what he would find, perhaps he would not have gone to the Archives yesterday.

"Horton knew," Duncan spoke up. "He bloody well knew about this! I'll bet he's the one who sealed the files."

"That's what I thought too," Joe mused. "But it's weird, isn't it? I mean, that he feels protective of them?"

"Do you think he was hunting them?" Connor asked.

"If so, then he would have gone after them. He loathed Immortals. I doubt a prophecy foretelling a bloodbath would have deterred him any."

"No matter..." Duncan stood and looked around. "They're all in danger. Think about it... If WE know about them, others might know too. We have to get to them and protect them."

"What if they won't accept our help?"

"When has that ever stopped us?"

They looked at one another. A decision had been reached. No matter what, they were going to meet and protect the Immortals Four. Prophecy or not, there was too much at risk.

_Jayden... Get ready, we're coming! _


End file.
